User talk:Wudgar
All Hail Discordia! Welcome to our Wiki Discordia, and thank you for your contributions! There's lying and full-out making stuff up to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more random embellishments. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been vandalizing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk (which nobody really reads; it's kind of like the help desk for any old company) or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Or you could just close your eyes and see if Eris will guide your fingers. :Please every time you edit, so that we can mock you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Keep up the good work like your edit to the File:Discordian Scouts.jpg page. Don't ever feel shy about hitting up my talk page if you have a question or five. -- Otherlleft (Talk) 06:40, February 6, 2010 I had a nice intro letter for you but it's on the other flash drive, so I will type as I think, which for me is hard. Your article has been chosen to be surveyed by the Discordian Construction Company in preperation for upcoming SPIT as detailed at Brightening Dells Community Center. It should only be in place until the end of August. If the location or size of the banner is a problem, we can and will fix it. Do not mean to offend or spam. Solely exist to Pave Souls. Yours in light cement, PopeBarnum 00:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) All Hail Discordia Once Again! Welcome to Discordia Wikia aka Discordia Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! This is a site for Discordian truth as Sri Syadasti would see it (true in some sense, false in some sense, etc.) There's lots to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more random embellishments. :Happy Policy Page is a great first stop because it can save you from being cast out into the Region of Thud. Not to mention Wikia's ToU which The Agents of Greyface who patrol this site with their razor sharp claws and nasty big teeth take very, very seriously. :' ' is a good first stop if you don't want to bother reading policy first, because you can see what pages other people have been vandalizing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk (which nobody really reads; it's kind of like the help desk for any old company) or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Or you could just close your eyes and see if Eris will guide your fingers. :Please every time you edit, so that we can mock you! I'm really happy to have you here (provided, of course, you aren't a non-productive vandal or a cabbage), and look forward to working with you! : Actually, welcome back! The other active admin here is Pope Hilde who's nicer than me and has more children. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:33, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Discordian Scouts I have some ideas for Discordian Scouts but didn't know if you planned to do more with it. Let me know! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:02, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Discussion continued at http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Miley_Spears#Scouts Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Forum I don't think this was in your welcome message as we hadn't set it up yet. But check out Forums to see site wide discussions! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Nice try Ducksoup deleted File:Murdoc n fox.jpg the day you uploaded it. Said it violated Wikia's ToU. Maybe it had too much red in it. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:54, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Images Thanks for adding images to the site. They can help make a page look more interesting. A couple notes, though. For one thing, please add each image to Category:Images. There's a couple of ways to do this; if you aren't sure how, let me or Miley know. Secondly, please add a description for each image, or at least a link to where you found it. Wikia (and the law) require credit be given for copyrighted images (that includes Creative Commons and GNU licenses). Even if not required, it's nice to give credit to those who deserve it. Thanks again! Pope Hilde (talk) 18:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Great Lakes Cabal It's great that you're actively editing here! Here are a few editing tricks. On Category:Great Lakes Cabal, I undid this change. I'm guessing you meant to make C:GLC a subcategory of Category:Cabals, but it actually did it the other way around, making every Cabal part of a subcategory of Great Lakes Cabal. It may be big but I doubt it's that big! Also you don't have to manually add items to a category list. It does it automatically if you add each item to that category. If you're editing an article in Source mode, you'll see the heading Category to the right. Under that there's a space for Add Category where you can type in the name of the category you want to add it to. I'll do this for the articles you wanted included. Thanks for your editing! Pope Hilde (talk) 18:46, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Looking closer, I see there aren't any articles for the C:GLC, so it unfortunately needs to be deleted. I don't want you to lose your work, but I don't know of any way to move the contents of a Category to article or user space because category pages aren't designed to be used that way. But so you don't lose your work, I'm copying and pasting the contents to User:Wudgar/Category_Great_Lakes_Cabal and then deleting the effectively empty category. You can do what you want with it there. But really, I'd suggest you work on the articles first either in main space or user space, then add them to the category. The category will be created automatically when you add the first entry to it. (Sometimes it will show up as a red link for a little while as the system catches up, but it should still be there). I hope this helps! Pope Hilde (talk) 19:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :What she said. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 21:58, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :I saw what you wrote so far and it looks pretty cool! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:22, August 2, 2015 (UTC)